A multi-dwelling unit (MDU) module is an interface module configured for providing telephony, video and data communications service to a plurality of service subscribers within a single building or group of associated buildings (multi-subscriber facilities). Examples of a multi-dwelling unit include, but are not limited to, a standalone apartment building, a multi-building apartment complex, one or more units of townhomes and the like. Multiple Dwelling Units (MDUs) are preferred by tenants who need high-speed Internet access (e.g., via the Internet) from home. Accordingly, MDUs offering such high-speed Internet access enhance the value of the property, create new revenue streams and increase tenant satisfaction.
Known architectures for conventional MDU modules include brickyard architecture, monolithic architecture and hybrid-brick architecture. The brickyard architecture comprises a host brick (i.e., a host unit) and a plurality of service bricks (i.e., service units). The monolithic architecture comprises a single card that supports required network and customer service interfaces. The hybrid-brick architecture comprises one motherboard and a plurality of service units. Each of these three different MDU module architectures offers different characteristics relative to parameters such as power, reliability, performance and cost. Accordingly, selection of a particular MDU module architecture is largely dependent on an associated application and its requirements.
Existing MDU modules, which are referred to herein as conventional MDU modules, are known to have one or more shortcomings. Examples of such shortcomings include, but are not limited to, shortcomings associated with powering strategies, shortcomings associated with environmental hardening, shortcomings associated with deployment strategies, shortcomings associated with cooling functionality, shortcomings associated with types of supported data communication formats, and shortcomings associated with video service strategies. These shortcomings adversely impact the breadth, quality and value of service associated with such conventional MDU modules.
Therefore, a MDU module that overcomes one or more shortcomings associated with conventional MDU modules would be useful, advantageous and novel.